There is an increasing demand for fast food typically at railway stations, airports and garages. One of the more convenient ways of storing such pre-cooked foodstuffs is by deep freezing them after cooking; it is then only necessary to re-heat the foodstuff as quickly as possible to provide a hot meal or snack.
Microwave energy is most conveniently used for such reheating and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved form of heating chamber particularly adapted to the re-heating of pre-cooked foodstuffs.